


Crush at First Sight

by IbewhoIbe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Tickles, Ticklish! Killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbewhoIbe/pseuds/IbewhoIbe
Summary: Gon meets a cute stranger at a Halloween party.





	Crush at First Sight

Tonight was Gon's first high school party. Since it was close to Halloween everyone came in with a costume. Gon decided to be a vampire while his friend Zushi dressed up as a pink werewolf. 

"You look pretty dumb, Zushi." Gon chuckles at the brunette. 

"That's the look I'm going for." He sticks his tongue out."I wonder if we get to meet some cute girls."

"I promise my dad I wouldn't do anything crazy tonight, Zushi. Plus I just got my driver's license." 

"Don't be a goody two shoes. Just have a cup in your hand so that you look cool. You don't have to drink it." Zushi shrugs his shoulders."I don't want girls to think I never had a drink."

"You and girls." Gon rolls his eyes."Are you almost done? The party starts at nine."

"I'm ready. Don't get your panties in a twist." 

"Uh which house is it?" Gon asks Zushi as they drive around the neighborhood.

"Gee Gon, I bet it's the house that has all the cars parked in front of it with the loud music." Zushi replies.

"Can you be an asshole somewhere else?" The Raven frowns at his friend.

"You know I love you." The brunette gives him a cheeky smile. 

 

The house was a even bigger mess inside. Red cups sprawled everywhere, the smell of people's sweat made Gon want to spray down the house with air freshener, and did he just step in throw up?!?!

"Cool costume!" Pokkle slaps the raven's back.

"Thanks. I like yours too." He glances at Pokkle who was wearing a cow onesie.

"There's drinks in the kitchen if you want any. I'm gonna go dance. See you guys!" The brunette rushes over to the living room to dance with his girlfriend, Ponzu.

Gon spots two burly guys in cowboy costumes cornering a white haired girl in a white and pink cheerleader uniform.

"Show us your moves, cheerleader." One of them demands grabbing her by her skirt. 

"I don't have any." She shakes her head.

"What? Are you shy? We can take you to the bedroom where no one can see you." His other friend says.

 

"Let's get some drinks, Gon." Zushi nudges him with his elbow.

"Go ahead. I'll be right there." Gon tells the other before heading towards the guys.

"She's not interested. Leave her alone." Gon glares at the seniors.

"Why should we? We're just trying to have a good time." They get in his face.

"If you're looking for a girl who wants a good time she's outside in the backyard. She told me to find her two guys who are into blondes."

"Really? We like blondes!" Their eyes lit up.

"She's outside wearing a nurse outfit. You can't miss her." 

"Let's go, man!" They rush out the door finding the suppose girl in a nurse outfit.

 

"Um, you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Gon asks the cheerleader.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for that." She nods her head.

"Maybe we should go upstairs in case those guys come back inside. I lied about all the stuff I said to them." Gon leads the girl up the stairs.

 

They enter a small bed room at the end of the hall way. 

"I'm Gon. What's your name?" He introduces sitting next to the girl.

"Killua. I'm a boy actually." The white haired boy looks down at his hands.

"Oh. Haha, no wonder you were so flat chested. Why are you wearing such a girly costume anyway?" Gon chuckles. 

"My friend put this on me but I didn't have a choice since I don't have any costumes nor do I have money to buy any. I look ridiculous, don't I?" He looks up at him with his ocean blue orbs.

"No, you look quite pretty to be honest." 

"How can you just say stuff like that? You're a guy! You shouldn't think I'm pretty!" A blush appears on Killua's pale cheeks.

"Well you asked for my opinion." Gon smirks."You make a very cute cheerleader." 

"Creep!" Killua glares at the Raven covering his exposed midriff. 

"I'm sorry. I'll stop teasing you. I promise." 

"Then stop staring at me!" 

"I can't help it. You have a cute. . ." Gon trails off.

"A cute what?" The white haired boy demanded getting on top of the Raven pining him to the bed."Don't even try anything funny, I know martial arts."

"You have a cute tummy." Gon giggles glancing up at his pale abdomen. 

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Killua huffed getting off of the other fixing his skirt.

"Don't go! Stay here with me, Killua!" Gon wraps his arms around the white haired boy's waist. 

"No! You're fucking weird!"

"Oh, is that what you think about me?" A sly smirk appears on Gon's face before he squeezes the cheerleader's sides.

"Eeeep!!! Quit!" Killua lets out a loud squeal.

"No I don't think so." The Raven pulls the other to the bed pinning him down wrapping an arm underneath him.

 

"Let go of me!" Killua glares at the vampire with a heavy blush on his cheeks.

"Let's see how ticklish your cute tummy is." Gon teases trailing his fingers against Killua's pale abdomen.

"Stop! Ahahaha!" The white haired boy giggles in laughter squirming underneath him.

"You're already laughing and I'm barely touching you." 

Gon playfully claws his hand over the boy's navel and even massaging the soft ticklish spots of his tummy with his thumbs. 

Tears were flowing down Killua's cheeks as he threw his head back in laughter. He never experienced anything like this before. 

"You have a very cute belly button too." Gon comments lightly skimming the circumference of the other's navel with one finger and Killua squeals trying to pry Gon's hand away. 

Then Gon buries his face into Killua's stomach and blows a huge raspberry right over his navel.

The white haired boy arches his back crying out in laughter screaming out the vampire's name. 

"Your blood is mine tonight, cheerleader." The Raven teases nibbling at Killua's tummy and even dipping his tongue in his navel.

"Hahahaha! Get off! Ahahaha!" Killua shrieks trying to push Gon away but Gon holds his grip even tighter on his hip. 

Gon presses sloppy kisses all over the white haired boy's stomach as he tickled and squeezed the boy's sides. Killua was writhing in laughter shaking underneath him. 

Gon removes his face from the boy's stomach and moves his attention to his lips pressing a kiss against them.

Killua was hesitant at first but slowly kisses him back wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

"Do you think I can get to know you sometime?" Gon asks pulling away from the kiss.

"You can get to know me right now."

"Okay. Are you new here? I've never seen you here before."

"I just moved here this week. I'm starting school this Monday." Killua answers.

"What school?"

"Whale island high or something." He mutters.

"Really? That's my school!"

"Then maybe you can show me around." Killua smiles pecking his lips."I don't want to be here anymore. Treat me for some ice cream."

"Treat you?" The Raven raises an eyebrow.

"Yah. You owe me for pining me down and tickling me like that." Killua frowns.

"Well you seemed to like it." Gon taunts."You could've pushed me away but you didn't even try."

"Whatever." Killua scoffs crossing his arms."Let's get ice cream."

"Okay. Come on!" Gon opens the door.

"I'm not walking if that's what you're planning."

"No, I have a car. Silly Killua." The Raven chuckles grabbing his hand as they walk down the stairs.

 

The party has died down a bit. Some people had left while most were outside or passed out in the living room. Zushi was one of them.

"I'm gonna drop my friend home and we can get ice cream, okay?" Gon asks picking up the unconscious brunette.

"Sure."

Killua sits up front in the passenger seat with Gon in his jeep and Zushi was sprawled all over the backseat.

"Is this a new car?" Killua asks.

"No, this was my dad's. My dad is the one with a new car but that's okay. I'm used to driving this car. Do you drive Killua?"

"No even if I could I wouldn't have a car. My dad can't afford another one right now."

"Oh. Are you guys in a tight spot or something?"

"Kind of but my dad is cheap so." 

 

After they drop off Zushi at his place they stop at a local ice cream joint that was open late on weekends.

"I don't want to go in looking like this." Killua says glancing down at his cheerleader outfit.

"I have a shirt you can wear in the backseat." Gon replied pulling out a faded gray t shirt and a pair of red basketball shorts.

"Thanks." The white haired boy mumbles changing into Gon's clothes.

 

"Seriously? You only got vanilla? Lame." Gon points at Killua's ice cream as they sit at a table outside the shop.

"Don't come crawling to me when you get a pot belly from eating that." Killua rolls his eyes gesturing at Gon's rocky road ice cream drizzled in caramel and syrup. 

"It's okay to be jealous, Killua." Gon laughs licking his ice cream."What friend did you come to the party with? I bet they're worried about you."

"This guy named Kurapika. He lives next door to me. I texted him that I was going home with someone else." 

"Kurapika! I know him! We had almost every class together last year. I'm sad that he never told me about you."

"He just met me a few days ago."

"Are you gonna play any sports at school? Were you a cheerleader at your old school?" Gon jokes.

"Haha, very funny." Killua rolls his eyes."No I don't play sports. I was in choir."

"You can sing!? I never would've guessed. Sing me a song." Gon slaps his hands on the table.

"No way!" Killua frowns crossing his arms."Do you play any sports, Gon?"

"I'm in boxing. I'm thinking about trying out for basketball next year."

"Boxing?" The white haired boy raises an eyebrow.

"Yep. The team is heading to regionals in a few weeks." 

"Oh. I wanna see you box one day." Killua smirks.

"I'm going to the boxing ring to practice Monday. I'll come get you?" He pokes his nose. 

"Okay." 

 

It was almost midnight when Gon drops Killua home.

"Uh, do you want your clothes back?" Killua asks before getting out of the car.

"No. They look better on you anyway." Gon winks at him."Do you want me to walk you inside?"

"It's fine." Killua shakes his head and leans in to kiss the Raven."Bye, Gon." 

"Bye, Killua! I'll see you Monday. I'll stay here until you get inside."

Killua smiles closing the door behind him and Gon keeps his promise staying inside the car until Killua enters his house safely. 

His heart was pounding so fast and he was so happy he could scream and shout. He couldn't help but think about Killua as he drove home. Maybe this is what having a crush feels like.


End file.
